What Happens in Ravenclaw
by Fanficluver08
Summary: Doesn't Always Stay In Ravenclaw. This is a re-telling of the 4th Harry Potter book,but it's centered around the Ravenclaws & is a twist on the original story. An American transfers to Hogwarts & is placed in Ravenclaw as a 4th year,& encounters drama.


**Info you need to know**: This fanfic isn't meant to be taken seriously,it's purely entertainment. The main character's name is pronounced Ice-uh-lyn,incase you didn't know. Like I said before,this story is a re-telling of the 4th Harry Potter book,but it's centered around the Ravenclaws, instead of the Gryffindors. It has a lot of unrealistic drama. It starts off slow,but keep reading because it gets interesting! It's all the magic of Hogwarts with all the drama of Degrassi. _Please review!!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Most the characters & settings in this story belong to J.K. Rowling too.

--

Hello. My name is Icelyn Williamson.I attend, no, I attendED CherryStem Academy of Sorcery in New York city,America, until my mom's job moved to London. Don't ask me what my mom's job is, it's way too complicated to explain.

Well anyways, I just moved to London. I'm a 14 year old half-blood witch. My mother is a muggle, & my father was a wizard, but not a very good one. He walked out on my mom & I when I was just 2 months old. I've never even met him. But back to the more important stuff.

I had a few good friends back at CherryStem Academy. I wasn't attached to any of them, but it definently wasn't fun telling them good-bye.

I also had pretty good grades at CherryStem. I'm no genius, but I'm pretty intelligent. CherryStem had been my home away from home for the past 3 years. So when my mother told me we'd be moving to London & I'd be transferring to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, it came as a huge shock. It was early August, I was on summer vacation, & I was sitting in my room watching the muggle news when my mom dropped the bomb on me.

Now I was standing at Kings Cross station in London. I had with me on suitcase, a cage with my new Mahogany brown owl Charlotte in it, & a piece of paper my mom left with me from the school, telling me how to get to Hogwarts.

I looked down at the paper & read the instructions. "Go through Platform 9 & 3/4. Board the Hogwarts Express" it read. "Great instructions!" I thought to myself. Platform 9 & 3/4... Platform 9 & 3/4... does that even exist? & What does it mean by "go THROUGH" it?

"Excuse me" I said to a woman passing by me, "Do you know where Platform 9 & 3/4 is?" I asked.

The woman looked at me like I had 3 eyes. "There is no Platform 9 & 3/4 " she responded. "Only Platform 9 & Platform 10." She quickly walked away from me.

I was standing near Platform 9 now. I looked down at my instructions again. I looked up again, & out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw 2 boys disappear THROUGH the platform! I must be seeing things, I thought. But when I thought about it, the spot where I thought I saw the boys disappear was EXACTLY 9 & 3/4 between the 2 platforms. Maybe that's what the paper meant by "going THROUGH" the platform. This is a crazy idea,but maybe I should try going THROUGH the platform.

I took a deep breath, & grabbed my suitcase, which had the owl cage on top of it. I looked around to make sure no one on the platform was looking at me; they weren't.

I took another deep breath, closed my eyes, & ran toward the wall. My body wasn't aching so I guessed that meant I hadn't crashed into the wall. I dared to open my eyes.

When I opened them,what I saw before me was amazing. A huge red steam engine train. & hundreds of people boarding it. The train had a sign saying "Hogwarts Express".

I guess I hadn't been seeing things after all. Those boys really DID go through the platform. The magical world of England was already beating the magical world of America by a longshot. In America, we just side-along Apparated with an adult right outside of the school, or Apparated by ourselves if we were 16 or older.

There was a tall, official-looking boy standing near the front of the train. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me" I said to him. "Does this train go to Hogwarts?".

"Yes" he answered with a tone of superiority. "Just pick a compartment."

I boarded the train & looked through the glass doors of the compartments. They were all full intil I got near the middle of the train. There I found an empty compartment & dragged my belongings in there.

My owl, Charlotte, was chirping a lot so I put a cloth over her cage to muffle the sound. Soon the train began to move. I looked out the window & watched the scenery pass me by. I wondered what Hogwarts would be like. Would it be very different from CherryStem? & How long would it take me to adjust?

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I jumped out of fear when a boy with white-blonde hair opened the door to the compartment I was sitting in. There were 3 people walking behind him; A girl with short black hair, & 2 big boys with dark hair.

"Come on, this one has enough room" the white-blonde haired boy said to his friends.

The 4 of them sat down on the opposite side of me.

"So Draco," the dark-haired girl began, "are you going to enter the Tournament?"

"No, I told you already Pansy," said the boy named Draco, "You have to be at least 17 to enter. It's a shame,because if the rules hadn't been changed, I'd have entered."

I had no idea what they were talking about. What tournament? What rules had been changed?

Draco was flinging his wand around & it flew out of his hand & landed near my shoe.

"Can you hand me that?' he asked me.

I picked up his wand & handed it back to him. My blue glasses had slid down my face, so I pushed them back up.

"Thank you" he replied. "I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Pansy Parkinson, & these 2 boys are Crabbe & Goyle."

"Nice to meet you all" I responded.

Draco studied my face.

"I've NEVER seen you before" he said,with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I'm new" I replied.

"First year? You look pretty old to be a First Year." he responded, sounding slightly suspicious, "What House do you think you'll get into?"

"Uhmm...," I began, "I beg your pardon".

"What House do you think you'll be placed into?" he asked again. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or, of course, Slytherin. You're no one unless you're a Slytherin".

"No one told me anything about any Houses" I said.

All 4 of them looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"You don't know about the Houses?" demanded Pansy.

"No" I answered.

"Wait... your accent..." Pansy began, "Say something again!"

"I don't know what to say" I replied, half laughing.

"Blimey!" Pansy exclaimed. "You've got an American accent!"

"Yeah. I'm from America."

"Then why are you here?!" Draco demanded.

"My mom & I just moved here." I explained. "My mom wrote to your Headmaster asking if I could transfer to Hogwarts since I'd be a 4th year this year, & he said it was okay."

"WHAT?!" screamed Draco. "Dumbledore has hit an all-time low! Wait until my father hears about this!"

"And she's probably a Muggle-born!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Yes! She's a Mudblood, no doubt!" yelled Draco

I didn't know what a Mudblood was, but I knew what a Muggle-born was.

"I'm not muggle-born," I replied, feeling harassed , "I'm a half-blood."

"That's hardly any better!" Draco yelled again. "Get out!"

"What?!" I said.

"GET OUT!"

"No, I was here first!"

"Crabbe, Goyle, put her out" Draco instructed his big friends.

Goyle took my belongings, opened up the compartment door, then threw them out. Crabbe grabbed me by the shoulders & threw me out, & then he slammed the compartment door in my face.


End file.
